


Kindred Heart [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Artist Steve Rogers, Foreign Exchange Student Thor, History Major Thor, M/M, Mutual Pining, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Thor and Steve meet at college and fall in love.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 17
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Kindred Heart [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “College AU” [D1] - Card 1](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Thor was eager to go to the American college to study historic literature. While he was going to miss seeing his friends and family, it was an exciting opportunity that he couldn’t pass up. 
> 
> When he arrived at the college he was given his keys and directed to the dorm in which he was staying. As soon as Thor saw him in the common room he knew that this will be the man that captures his heart. The man was not only gorgeous, but his eyes held an intelligent spark deep within their depths. He was kind too, with the warmest smile.
> 
> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The art of love at first sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494034) by [genrerebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genrerebel/pseuds/genrerebel)




End file.
